


walked away with a heavy heart

by adrianicsea



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: Mac comforts Charlie through a Nightman-related panic attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Pocket by Too Far Moon when I got struck by inspiration for this piece. Sorry for how vague it is; it was written off the cuff and driven almost purely by emotion.

Mac’s holding onto his hands, has their arms pulled out to their sides, is pressing himself down onto Charlie with such conviction and heat that it’s almost scary.

Almost, but not. Mac isn’t going to hurt him, some part of Charlie understands. The grip he has on his hands is tight, but not painfully so, and Charlie feels like Mac is just covering his body with his own, not possessing it.

Still, he can’t stop the flashes of cat eyes and the feeling that he’s being pinned down and the urge to _scream_ , scream and thrash and beg for help.

Like he knows what’s happening, Mac loosens his hold, moves so Charlie is forced to make eye contact with him. Charlie’s chest feels cold and empty without Mac resting his weight on it.

“Hey, it’s me,” Mac says, brown eyes brimming with some sweet concern.

“It’s just Mac.”

He can’t stop the tremors in his hands, but Charlie brings himself to look into Mac’s eyes and nod at him in understanding.

It’s Mac. Mac’s safe.

Mac nods at him one more time before leaning back down, replacing the cool and the tackiness of the nighttime air on Charlie’s chest with heat and safety.

“I’ve got you, Charlie,” Mac murmurs against his ear, low and warm, but with an edge of ferocity to it. Charlie swallows and squirms, not sure what else to do. Nobody’s ever said anything to him like that before. Not the way Mac does, at least.

When Mac says things like that, Charlie believes him.

“I love you,” he suddenly whispers to Mac.

It catches them both off guard. Charlie bites his lip and all but stops breathing as Mac stops everything and pulls back to look at him again.

Charlie can see his eyes shining as Mac stares down at him, his expression a mix of wonder and fear and joy.

“...I love you, too.”

Then Mac is back on top of him, holding him even closer than before, nuzzling Charlie’s hair with his nose.

“I’m never gonna let anyone touch you ever again,” he promises. “You’re safe with me.”

There’s a lump in Charlie’s throat as he swallows and nods.

“I know,” he finally manages, fighting back tears.

“I know.”

Mac rolls onto his side then, still cradling Charlie close. Charlie ends up pressed against Mac’s chest, listening to his heartbeat; it’s steady, but hammering quicker than Charlie ever imagined Mac’s heart could sound.

“Good,” Mac whispers, leaning down to kiss Charlie’s temple with surprising gentleness.

Charlie nods and, after a tentative second, tilts his head forward just enough to press his lips against Mac’s chest.

He’s probably just imagining it, but Charlie could swear he feels Mac’s heartbeat jump again at the contact.


End file.
